88th Keltan Regiment
The 88th Keltan Regiment is an Astra Militarum regiment raised from the system of Keltan in Segmentum Tempestus during M41. Despite being a regiment with a relatively brief history the 88th has proven itself a potent military force and is rapidly establishing a reputation for fighting ability. History The 88th was raised during the latter half of M41, in preparation for the Tithe of the Keltan System. At the request of Col. Mulatova Longinovska, the planned commander of the regiment, it was decided to resurrect the 88th rather than raise fresh number. The previous 88th regiment had been lost during the Horus Heresy and its deeds had long passed into myth. The Defence of Aorta in late M41 was the watershed moment when the 88th Keltan stepped out of the shadow of the previous regiment an established itself as a formidable fighting force in its own right. Notable Campaigns *'Sabbat Worlds Crusade (755-780s.M41)' - *'Defence of Aorta (945.M41)' - Hive Fleet Kersalla (a splinter of Leviathan) assaulted the Aorta system, causing unimaginable destruction before being halted on Aorta IV by the combined forces of multiple Astra Militarum regiments, Skitarri legions and Astartes chapters. The 88th established their new legacy in this conflict, standing firm against the tide even as other regiments were overrun or broke, earning the nickname "The Unbroken". *'Fall of Cadia (999.M41)' - *'Indomitus Crusade (~999.M41-~111.M42)' - *'Plague Wars (~111.M42)' - Homeworld The Keltan system is highly militarised, with almost all exports being military in nature, be they armour, rations or manpower. Keltan I is a minor Forgeworld, Keltan II a Hiveworld, Keltan IV and V mining planets. Keltan III is the capital world, for historical and practical reasons, for while Keltan II has a far greater population and Keltan I, IV and V are far wealthier, Keltan III has the free landmass needed for open warfare training. This means that Keltan III possesses the system’s infantry training facilities, officer academies and armour manoeuvring plains, making it indispensable for the production of flexible combat formations. Regimental Organization 1st Company - Command/Veteran company, composed of the best soldiers in the regiment. Composition: Company HQ - Including the HQ and 5 platoons of veteran infantry (including 1 light infantry platoon) 2 heavy weapon platoons 4 commando squads (2 Grenadier, 2 First recon, ) 1 armoured squadron (Leman Russes, Chimeras, Sentinels, Mechanised artillery) Auxiliaries attachment (including rough riders squads, platoon of auxiliary infantry) Sniper detachment 2nd Company - Paratrooper company. Composition: Company HQ 5 platoons of drop infantry 2 heavy weapon platoons 3 commando squads (1 Grenadier, 2 Vyper) 1 light armoured squadron (drop Sentinels, venators) Sniper detachment 3rd Company - Mainline mixed company, the blueprint for the remaining companies. Composition: Company HQ 5 platoons of infantry 2 heavy weapon platoons 2 commando squads (1 Grenadier, 1 First Recon) 1 armoured squadron (Leman Russes, Chimeras, Sentinels, Mechanised artillery) Auxiliaries attachment (including rough riders) Sniper detachment Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'Colonel' - Regimental commander. As tacticians of Keltan grand strategy, Colonels are discouraged from getting too close to the front lines, instead relying upon their subordinates to deal with low level situations and to feed back larger issues. *'Lieutenant Colonel' -Detachment commander. When a force larger than a Battalion is required, the senior officer is awarded this brevet rank to establish his command right. *'Major' -Battalion commander. Responsible for commanding half of the Regiment. The highest ranking combat officer in normal circumstances. *'Captain' - Company commander. Like Sergeants, Captains are granted high levels of autonomy to maximise combat efficiency. *'Lieutenant' - Platoon commander. As junior officers, Lieutenants are expected to rely heavily on their Staff Sergeants for advice. Those that don’t rarely last long. *'Second Lieutenant' - Officer cadet, not yet entrusted with command. Typically seconded to a Lieutenant for training. Non-Commissioned Officers & Enlisted *'Warrant Officer' - Company 2IC. Warrant officers oversee the logistics required to support a Company both on and off the battlefield, allowing the officers to concentrate on more important business. *'Staff Sergeant' - Platoon 2IC. A veteran of at least a decade of war and responsible for making sure that the Platoon Lieutenant issues the right orders. *'Sergeant' - Squad leader. The Keltan military relies on low tier flexibility in combat and as such Sergeants are granted unusually high levels of autonomy. *'Corporal' - Section Leader, 2IC for the Squad and responsible for the heavy weapon team. *'Specialist' - Veteran Troopers entrusted with carrying important equipment such as special weapons or vox casters. *'Trooper' - Line infantryman Regimental Recruitment & Training Like all Keltan regiments, the 88th is supported by the homeworld, with detachments of new recruits being dispatched to replace losses when a campaign/battle has caused heavy casualties. They will also recruit small numbers from worlds local to their combat zones or accept troops from regiments that have dwindled to the point of dissolution. Such sub units are looked down upon until they prove themselves in battle. Keltan recruits are drawn from the various planets of the Keltan system, in particular the Hives of Keltan II which produce very hardy soldiers. They then undergo a gruelling fitness and training regime, with the best being skimmed off to join the various specialised infantry branches. After undergoing many months of drill the recruits are transported to Salzbery Plain on Keltan III, where they conduct massive scale exercises against the PDF to ensure that they can fight just as well on the battlefield as they can on the firing range. Combat Doctrine Like all Keltan regiments, the 88th favours blitzkrieg style assaults combined with airborne commando raids behind the front. The second company is drop trained and schooled in covert tactics and irregular warfare, often dropped behind enemy lines to spread confusion and gather intelligence on enemy forces. Specialist Infantry *'Grenadiers:' Locally created Stormtroopers. Trained and equipped in the same manner as Cadian Kasrkin and boasting to be the match of both them and the Tempestus Scions. 88th Grenadier squads are typically spread out amongst the various companies to bolster the fighting ability and morale of the line infantry. *'Light Infantry:' The bravest and brightest of the mainline infantry are given additional training in irregular tactics and formed into squads of light infantry. They are given greater flexibility in terms of uniform and access to a wider variety of weaponry, such as marksmen rifles and lascarbines. Light infantry squads act as scouts and skirmishers for the rest of the regiment and shock troopers for assaults. *'First Recon:' Formed from the fittest recruits and drop outs from Grenadier training, the First Recon is "The best of the rest" intended to provide support for the Grenadiers during covert operations and act as a reliable combat force for countering breakthroughs, or exploiting them. Training for the First Recon is three times the length of that a basic trooper receives, meaning some troopers (such as those who failed in the late stages of Grenadier training) have spent years in training before they even reach the battlefield. *'Vypers:' Specialised covert op teams intended to support paratrooper assaults. Drawn from the First Recon and given additional training in airborne warfare. They have access to silenced lascarbines and heavier armour *'Shadowblades:' Long range patrol teams intended to raid enemy bases, cut supply lines and set up areas prior to assaults. The Shadowblades are formed from the stealthiest and most independent veterans of the First Recon. They have access to autoguns, laser target designators, sniper rifles and demolitions equipment. *'Droptroopers:' Soldiers assigned to the second company of the 88th are given drop training and provided with grav-chutes. These Droptroopers have access to Lascarbines, Accatran Pattern Lasguns and other specialised equipment. Regimental Equipment Keltan forces are well armed and armoured, thanks to the neighbouring Forgeworld, with Cadian style flak armour and Kantreal pattern lasguns. They possess large quantities of armour, support weapons and artillery. Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for an Keltan Trooper is as follows: * 1 M36 Kantreal pattern Lasgun and 6 charge packs * Laspistol and 2 charge packs * Bayonet/combat knife * Flak armor * 2 frag grenades or 2 krak grenades * Uniform * Poor weather gear * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask * Micro-bead Optional Wargear Like any regiment of the Imperial Guard, the 88th Keltan deploys a wide range of special and heavy weapons. In particular lascannons, plasma guns, and grenade launchers are prized. * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Boltgun * Autogun * Hot-Shot Lasgun/Hellgun * Hot-Shot Volley Gun * Bolt pistol * Hot-Shot Laspistol/Hellpistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Power fist Vehicles * Stormblade * Macharius Heavy Tank * Valdor Tank Hunter * Leman Russ Battle Tank (particularly Vanquisher variants) * Basilisk * Chimera * Hellhound * Manticore * Tauros * Venator * Sentinel/Drop Sentinel * Motorbike * Valkyrie * Vulture * Sky Talon Notable Guardsmen *'Col. Mulatova Longinovska' - the first commanding officer of the 88th Keltan. Col. Longinovska as instrumental in persuading the Council of Eldars to recommission the 88th and oversaw the raising and training of the regiment. Later he led his warriors to victory against the Tyranids in the battle of Aorta, cementing the beginning of a new reputation for prowess in combat. *'Col. Jonathan Koramasinov' - the current commanding officer of the 88th Keltan. While Col. Koramasinov has only recently attain his rank, he has decades of experience under the previous commander of the 88th and is an astute tactician. Notable Vehicles *'Azure Mortis' This Arkurian-pattern Stormblade is the most prized possession of the 88th Keltan regiment. Credited with dozens of kills, Azure Mortis was instrumental in the battle for Aorta, toppling 2 Tyranid Bio-Titans during the final hour of the conflict. Regiment Appearance 88th Keltan troopers wear grey flak armour over khaki fatigues. The First Recon and Light infantry wear camouflage fatigues intended to be compatible with a multitude of terrain types. They are also permitted greater customisation of their uniform and gear. Allies Auxiliary attachments Keltan regiments are bolstered by detachments from nearby worlds that cannot muster the numbers for full regiments. These complement the heavy infantry and armour of the Keltan by providing light infantry, screening forces and cavalry. In particular soldiers drawn from these worlds are highly prized. *Dhurkas - The forest world of Dhurka breeds hard, brave men. These hardy warriors typical act as light infantry, augmenting the limited numbers of Keltan light infantry. They wear lighter, more flexible flak armour and field compact lascarbines. *Gedarme - A world of rolling plains and exotic animals, Gedarme is famed for its riders, especially the legendary Raptor riders, second only to Attillans in reputation. Gedarme’s riders find service in the regiments across a dozen systems, including Keltan. *Arcadia - A fortress world in a neighbouring system, Arcadia provides a military tithe to Keltan as part of an ancient treaty between the worlds. Arcadian infantry are renown for their courage and discipline, making them respected fighters. Enemies Notable Quotes By the Keltan About the Keltan Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments